


Careful

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [7]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to protect Alex but somehow makes things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

Jack coughed again. It was the third time in an hour and he was beginning to feel rather ill and run down. He tried to get back to the work he was doing but the tickle in his chest hadn’t subsided and he was racked with another fit.   
“Jack, are you okay?”  
He hadn’t heard Alex enter the room and his boyfriend was now looking at him with a rather concerned look.   
“Fine, water went down the wrong way,” Jack replied.   
Alex just smiled and took up the space on the couch beside him. It was the weekend and normally they’d spent the day going out somewhere but Alex had just got over a bad ‘bout of flu and they’d decided to just stay in. Luckily for Jack, Alex seemed quite happy to sit curled up beside him with his book in his lap. As Jack wasn’t quite sure he trusted his voice, his head felt heavy and they’d been an ache in his throat all day.   
Jack continued to work, typing out reports as he ran his sleeve under his running noise. He tried to sniff quietly as not to notify Alex. This plan worked for awhile, Alex was too in grossed in his book to notice Jack’s little sniffles but as time wore on he got bored.   
“What ya working on?” Alex asked, leaning to rest his head on Jack’s shoulder, peering at the laptop screen.   
“Work reports I need to write these up before....”   
Jack was cut off as he sneezed, quickly moving away from Alex and covering his face with his sleeve.   
“Bless you! You sure you’re feeling alright?” Alex asked.   
“I’m fine,” Jack replied clearing his throat.   
Alex took a good look at his boyfriend, the slight paleness of his skin, the snot trying to escape his nose and then there was the coughing and sneezing. It all added up to one thing, Jack was sick.   
“Jack, are you sick baby?”   
“No. I said, I’m fine,” Jack snapped before going into a coughing fit.   
Alex rubbed his back and went to put his hand to Jack’s forehead but Jack shoved him away.   
“Stop it Alex, I said I’m fine!”   
“You’re obviously not! Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Alex asked.   
“Nothing, nothing is wrong. I keep telling you I’m fine.”  
“Which would have been a whole lot more convincing if your voice hadn’t cracked in the middle of saying it!” Alex yelled.   
“Fuck this, I’m going out.”  
Jack stood up and grabbed his coat heading toward the door.   
“Fine! See if I care,” Alex yelled after him.   
There was a slam of the door and Jack was gone. Alex sighed and fell back against the couch, he’d always known Jack was stubborn but this was taking things to a whole new level. If Jack wouldn’t admit he was sick then so be it. 

Jack coughed miserably and rubbed his chest, all the coughing was only adding to aching of the rest of his body.   
“Geez Jack, just go home already,” Rian said.   
“Can’t.”  
Rian sighed and put another cup of tea in front of the sick boy. Jack had turned up at the cafe Rian worked in about two hours ago and had spend the whole time trying and failing not to die.   
“So what if you had an argument with Alex? He’ll still be happy to see you,” Rian said.   
“It’s not that,” Jack sniffed.   
“Then what is it?”   
“I don’t want to get him sick,” Jack replied.   
“Oh I get it. You don’t want to be around him because you’re afraid with his bad immune system he’ll get sick again.”   
Jack nodded and coughed into his fist.   
“You’ve still got to go back, you need to talk to him about this instead of hiding out there. You’ll make it worse for both of you if you do,” Rian said.   
Jack sighed and ran his sleeve under his running nose. He did admit he felt awful and wanted nothing more to crawl into bed and forget the whole thing...   
“Okay...”  
He didn’t take much convincing as since leaving Jack had been feeling steadily worse.   
“There’s a good boy,” Rian said. Jack just flipped him off.   
“See you around Jack and feel better.”   
“Thanks.”   
In the time Jack had been inside the small cafe dark clouds had filled the sky. Rain began to pour from the sky in sheets, soaking Jack where he stood. Sniffling Jack pulled his coat tighter around him and started the three block walk back to the apartment. 

Alex had started pacing the living room about twenty minutes ago. It had been over two hours since Jack had left and he hadn’t heard a word from him since. He knew the younger was mad but that was no reason to leave him in the dark, what if something had happened? Especially is the horrible storm that was throwing rain against the window with some force. How would he found out? Alex continued to walk up and down until he heard a soft knock at the door.   
Rushing to open it Alex saw his boyfriend in the most pitiful state he’d ever seen him. Jack stood there soaked to bone, shaking with water dripping from his hair. He was paler than before but now with rosy cheeks and nose.   
“Oh baby...”  
“I’m sorry.”   
“We’ll talk about that later, let’s get you dry first.”   
Alex led Jack into the bathroom where he turned on the shower and left the boy to get warm why he fished out some comfy pyjamas for him to wear. When Jack was done he found Alex sat on the couch with two hot mugs of hot chocolate in front of him.   
“Thanks ‘Lex,” he said, sitting beside his boyfriend.   
“Are you going to tell me why you were being such a stubborn idiot earlier?” Alex asked.   
“I don’t want to get you sick....”   
“Oh Jacky, that’s sweet but you’re still an idiot. I know you’re worried about me but I’ll be fine, I just had the flu I think I can manage not to get it again. Plus someone’s got to take care of you.”   
“I do feel awful...”  
“Gonna let me take care of you? I’ll be careful I promise.”   
Jack nodded and coughed into his arm.  
Alex put his wrist to Jack’s forehead and found him warm to the touch.   
“You’ve got a fever, I’m going to get some meds for you okay?”  
Jack had curled himself up on the couch when Alex returned, holding the thermometer and a whole bunch of medicines.   
“Alex...”  
“Shh I know what I’m doing. Open your mouth for me.”  
Jack did and let him put the thermometer under his tongue. It beeped a moment later and Alex took it away, frowning at the reading.   
“101.6, that’s kind of high. I think you’ve caught my flu from the other day,” Alex said.   
“No shit,” Jack coughed.   
Alex couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s humour and began pouring out the different doses of medicine.   
“The blue one is for your fever, the orange one for your cough and the pink one for that general crappy feeling,” Alex said, handing Jack his medicine.   
“Do I really make you take all this?” he complained.   
“Yep.”  
Jack groaned and downed the medicine, glad to have Alex put a bottle of water in his hands as he finished.   
“Yuck that’s gross.”  
“You’re telling me...”  
Jack chuckled and coughed into his fist.   
“This sucks, I really don’t feel good.”  
“Want to go to bed? I can put Home Alone on?” Alex offered.   
“Please.”  
Alex pulled Jack to his feet and they both walked to the bedroom, Jack dramatically falling onto the bed as Alex searched out the dvd.   
“How do deal with being this sick? It sucks,” Jack complained,   
“Practise,” Alex replied.   
Jack was curled up under the duvet, only his messy two toned hair sticking out over the Star Wars bed sheets. Alex couldn’t help but smile, it was rare for Jack to be sick and for Alex to see him so vulnerable. He went to climb into bed beside him only to have Jack stop him.   
“Hey, this is my bed too,” Alex protested.   
“Being careful remember?”   
Alex sighed and moved Jack’s hair away from his face.   
“I think it’s adorable the way you’re trying to look out for me and trying to stop me getting sick. But Jack, you’re my boyfriend, I love you. I don’t care if I get sick again, I want to look after you and make you feel better, hell knows you do it for me enough. I want to return the favour.”   
Jack smiled and opened up his arms, letting Alex climb into them. Despite Jack being the sick one Alex was ever the slightly smaller of the two and would always fit into Jack’s arms.   
“How’re feeling Jacky?”   
“Better,” he replied, cuddling Alex closer and resting his head atop his boyfriends.   
“No hiding it from me in the future, promise?” Alex asked.   
“Only if you promise to be careful.”  
“I promise.”  
“I love you, thanks for taking care of me,” Jack said.   
“Love you too Jacky.”  
It didn’t take long for Jack to fall asleep with Alex wrapped in his arms and as he drifted off he couldn’t help but understand Alex’s love for cuddles when he’s unwell. Nothing feels better than being cuddled up with the person you love when you’re sick. Even if it meant throwing caution to the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I tried something a little different in the series, what did you think?   
> I hope you liked it and as always thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
